


What if Leverage Were a Sitcom?

by wyomingnot



Series: Sitcoms [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to my DW/LJ and YouTube on March 22, 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What if Leverage Were a Sitcom?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my DW/LJ and YouTube on March 22, 2009.

  
  



End file.
